When I Proposition That Friction That You Need
by SirenVoice11
Summary: One-shot smut, based off my longer story "You'd Tear This Canvas Skin Apart." Sexy times over the phone. Oo-er.


**A/N: Hello, my lovelies! So, I've had this on my computer for a few weeks, and I fully intended to include this in my other story, but 8 chapters in, I realized that any smut I write in it will have to be fluffy and romantic since that's how the entire story is going. This just wasn't going to fit. So consider this a "behind closed doors" look into my Klaine relationship. I wasn't even sure if I was going to publish this, as I feel sort of EH about it, but waste not, right? Please review and let me know what you think. Oh, and if you haven't already, please check out my other story "You'd Tear This Canvas Skin Apart" as that is the one I'll be updating. Thanks again for all your support and reviews and alerts. It honestly means the world to me. :')**

"_Ciao, tesoro,"_ Blaine breathed into the phone once Kurt picked up. Kurt smiled at Blaine's pet name for him: _Tesoro_. Treasure. Whenever Blaine spoke to him in Italian, Kurt's entire body went jelloid, and his brain fell into a battle between wanting to listen to Blaine speak Italian for the rest of his life and wanting to silence him with his mouth.

"_Amore mio!"_ Kurt replied, hearing Blaine chuckle softly on the other line.

"What are you doing, sweetie?" Blaine asked, fiddling with the knot of his tie before pulling it off. He knew where he wanted this particular phone call to go.

"Oh, I'm trying to finish my trig homework. I swear I'll never underst—"

"Is your door closed?" Blaine interrupted suddenly.

"Umm, what?" Kurt said, glancing at his door that was slightly open, the light from the hall streaming in softly.

"Close your door," Blaine said, his tone slightly more demanding.

Without thinking, Kurt walked to the door, took a quick peek out into the silent hall, and closed it with a soft snap, returning to his bed.

"Good," Blaine continued, running his hand through his loose curls. He sighed at his own touch, imagining Kurt's fingers massaging his scalp softly.

"Let's try something, okay, baby?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded, before realizing that Blaine couldn't see him.

"_Va bene_," Kurt whispered, and Blaine moaned into the receiver. He loved when Kurt answered him in Italian.

"Take your shirt off," Blaine ordered, and Kurt exhaled before putting Blaine on speakerphone and stripping his t-shirt off and tossing it aside.

"Okay," Kurt said, swiping his hand along his chest softly, eliciting a sigh from his lips.

"Now your pants," Blaine continued, his own hands slipping to his belt. Kurt distinctly heard the unmistakable sound of metal being undone and a zipper going down through the phone and could feel himself getting increasingly harder. He lifted his hips and slipped his jeans off, tossing them on top of his discarded shirt. Kurt instinctively touched himself, bringing his erection to full attention, moaning aloud.

"No touching, Kurt."

Blaine's voice was forceful and incredibly sexy and Kurt dropped his hand immediately.

"I want you to imagine everything I say to you, okay, Kurt? Imagine me there with you. I am going to make you come just from my voice. No touching."

Kurt smirked and shivered. He loved how cocksure his boyfriend was. He so wanted to make a witty comment but was too turned on by Blaine's breath on the other end of the phone to say anything.

"Imagine me looking at you, my muse, sweeping my eyes along every inch of your skin." Kurt closed his eyes and was transported back to the first moment he set eyes on Blaine, that curly-haired god, who watched him from behind his easel with awe and desire.

"Now, think about my fingers touching you, starting at your head, curling into your soft hair. Now they're at your face, my thumbs brushing ever so slightly over your eyelashes, down the bridge of your Roman nose, along the pink, plumpness of your mouth," Blaine continued, licking a stripe up his palm before letting his hand slip deep into his trousers, a guttural moan escaping his lips. Kurt was completely engulfed in Blaine's words, his body creating the sensations Blaine was describing.

"Now my hands are at your neck, your pulse pounding underneath my calloused fingertips as you silently beg me to touch you more, to use my mouth," Blaine groaned, his hand wrapped around his cock.

"My hands are floating down your chest, brushing against your nipples, making your entire body shake."

"Mmm, Blaine," Kurt moaned, his fingers clinging to the edges of his bed. He was fighting every urge to touch himself but found that his body was on fire with Blaine's descriptions. He could feel everything.

"Now I'm tasting you, Kurt. I'm kissing my way up your chest. I capture a nipple in my mouth and flick my tongue over it," Kurt's nipples hardened into nubs at Blaine's words.

"I'm at your neck, running my teeth along your skin before biting down, my lips pressing gently against your sensitive flesh. Oh God, Kurt," Blaine moaned, picking up his speed and pressure on his cock.

"Blaine, please," Kurt whimpered, needing to hear Blaine, _feel _Blaine at his cock.

"I'm kissing your lips with wild and passionate abandon, my tongue exploring every corner of your hot mouth, tasting you." Kurt swallowed, his lips parted and his breath heaving. Blaine was moaning loudly on the other end. Kurt's cock twitched in anticipation. He was close. If only Blaine would—

"I can't take it anymore, Kurt. I need your cock. I'm kissing my way down your body, licking a trail before blowing at your wet skin," Kurt's body tingled along that very trail.

"Finally, I take you into my mouth, the tip of your cock hitting the back of my throat over and over each time I move my head up and down again. You taste so good, Kurt, mmm," Blaine groans loudly, one hand tugging at his curls, the other pumping his cock, desperate to come.

"You're thrusting into my mouth and I take you, all of you, and now I'm humming, moaning your name, the vibrations traveling up your cock and through every limb of your body. You're so close, Kurt," Blaine was babbling now, his own orgasm threatening to arrive at any second.

Kurt's nails poked holes into his sheets, he clutched them so tightly, and his toes curled. His cock twitched with the phantom sensation of Blaine's beautiful mouth around him, his pre-come dripping down his thigh.

"Blaine, oh, I'm gonna-,"

"Come for me, Kurt, ugh, Kurt!" Blaine rasped as he came hard into his hand. The sound of his angel coming on the other line paired with the vivid images and sensations of Blaine going down on him sent Kurt over the edge and he writhed in pleasure as he exploded over his stomach. His back arched and lifted off the bed as he rode each wave, his body falling back hard when the last one hit. Blaine's breathing was growing steady on the other end.

"B-Blaine," Kurt shuddered. Blaine chuckled breathily into the receiver.

"I told you I'd make you come just from my voice," he said cockily, though the image of Kurt's white body tinted pink and glowing after his orgasm threatened to make him hard again.

"I never doubted that," Kurt said with a smile. "I'd prefer it, though, if next time, you were actually here with me," he added, wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Me too, _amore_." Both boys smiled into their phones.

"_Ti amo, tesoro_," Blaine whispered, his voice saturated with the sentiment. He had never meant those words so much in his life.

"I love you, too. So much."


End file.
